Soiree Meira
Soiree Meira (ソワレ・メイラ, Soware Meira), Soiree meaning "evening" in French, is a fictional character from the SNK Playmore's fighting game series KOF: Maximum Impact, part of The King of Fighters series. He is one of the main characters of KOF: Maximum Impact and the younger twin brother to Alba Meira. He also makes an appearance in the OVA "The King of Fighters: Another Day". __TOC__ Development In Falcoon's official blog, he addresses that both Meira brothers were initially conceptualized to be the KOF counterparts to Fatal Fury stars, Terry and Andy Bogard, an idea also requested by the development staff. The designing process for both brothers lead to the idea of alternate (or Another as it is addressed in Maximum Impact) costumes for each character. Several of the brothers' prototype designs were assigned to other characters' alternate outfits; in this case, Soiree's prototype design became Maxima's alternate outfit. Changes done to Soiree were also made to balance the designing process for Alba. Series scenario writer, Akihiko Ureshino, adds that they became twin brothers to avoid comparison with other brother characters from previous SNK games, such as the Kazama brothers from Samurai Shodown and the Jin brothers also from Fatal Fury. He also addresses that the main complaint received from fans were concerns of the brothers "not looking alike"; in response, Ureshino admits that he was also unaware of Alba and Soiree being siblings until much later in production and shares his confusion with fans to this day. Story At the age of three, Soiree lost his parents to an accident and was raised in an orphanage along with Alba. The day he turned 14, he escaped the orphanage together with his brother and settled in Southtown. Fate, the city's boss at that time, took them under his wing, altering the wariness of the two brothers toward adults. Soiree believes that the only power is Alba's power. After Duke's defeat at Alba's hands, Soiree's dream for his brother to come to power is fulfilled, but he wonders what else there is for him to do. He still helps to protect Southtown and keep order by working with Alba and his men. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Soiree's story has him encounter Luise Meyrink and Jivatma and this in turn cause him to become aware of the being called Judeim. He vanishes without a trace after Jivatma's defeat. Even though he wasn't at the finals, according to the official story, Alba was. However, the result of Soiree Meira's disappearance is still the same. Personality Soiree is cheerful, magnanimous, and passionate, but he is also quick-tempered. He has always idolized his older twin brother and seems to enjoy flirting with pretty girls. Powers *'Energy Attack' - Soiree can use energy to increase his kicking damage. His energy attacks can mimic wind, but it's still energy. Fighting Style The base of his fighting style originated from Fatal Fury character, Richard Meyer. The names of Soiree's moves are written in German. Voice Actors *Kouji Haramaki - Japanese *Zohar Adner - Maximum Impact (English) *Ed Bishop - Maximum Impact 2, Another Day (English) Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Maximum Impact Cameo Appearances *Days of Memories (fourth title) - appears in Alba's scenario Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day See Also *Soiree Meira/Gallery Gallery Image:Soiree-2nd.jpg|Soiree's another outfit. Image:Soiree proto.jpg|One of Soiree's discarded designs. Image:Soiree MI2 credits.png|Soiree from the Maximum Impact 2 ending movie. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:German Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Capoeiristas